Tips Welcome
by ItsJessy
Summary: Mahni, a Tauren gal from the grassy plains of Mulgore, visits Silvermoon to get her robe enchanted.


A black Tauren with creamy white spots along it's body stomped through Silvermoon, hard black hooves clipping and clopping upon the stone pathway that trailed through the city. Like most Tauren, this one was big, but at the same time small for Tauren standards. Her breasts were about as large as a Blood Elf woman's head and were white like the rest of her belly. Her nipples were pink and relatively small. She was a druid, and likewise wore a cloth robe which exposed quite a bit of her ample cleavage.

Mahni was her name, and she was scheduled to meet with an Enchanter within Murder Row. When she finally reached the place it was dark and cramped, not at all fitting for a Tauren druid. She walked into the inn which was empty save a Blood Elf patiently waiting at a table in the corner. She walked over to him, hefting her bag up and onto the table.

"Are you Thylos? She asked, brown eyes looking the elf over.

"Indeed I am," he replied. You must be Mahni." He stood up and bowed, long hair cascading down around him.

"Yes, I have all of the materials required for the enchantment upon my robe."

"Good, why don't you strip out of it so I can begin the spellwork," he said.

Mahni frowned, she did not know that she had to strip out of the robe to get it enchanted. Oh well though, I suppose it doesn't matter, nothing he hasn't seen before," she thought.

She slipped her robe off and laid it down upon the table before fishing the materials required for the enchantment out of her bag. Her black and white speckled rear-end waggled as she did so, causing the Blood Elf's eyes to wonder down to it. In truth, this was why he became an enchanter. The Tauren didn't need to disrobe, he could have enchanted it just as easily with it on her, but what fun would that be? Even if it DID earn him a slap or two on occasion from women who knew better. Quickly averting his eyes, he took the materials needed for the enchantment after she had turned around and offered him them. He noted that she had given him an excess amount of the ingredients. He grinned before casting the enchant on her robe, but quickly threw in another less powerful enchant with the materials left over from the first before she could notice. The extra enchant had made her already loose robe even more loose, to where a small breeze could easily lift up her robe or expose the milky jugs on her lightly furred chest. Holding the robe behind his back, he held out his other hand, expecting a tip.

"Oh, you want a tip,huh?" she stammered. "I don't really have any gold on me..."

He pointed to a sign that was plastered to the wall.

Your mats free with just a small tip!

Mahni bit her lip, she didn't want to cheat him, her people weren't like that, but she didn't have anything to give him that would be of use-unless he liked grime encrusted objects.

"I have nothing to give you, but I could come back later and repay you if that is an option?"

"Cash on the spot, how do I know you won't just leave the robe and not come back?"

She frowned, aware that he wouldn't lose any profit anyways as the materials were hers. Despite this, she refrained from saying anything and instead toyed with the braids of her hair.

Thylos looked down to the hand playing with her hair. It was close to one of her large breasts which swayed and jiggled lightly as she rocked back and forth on her hooves uncertainly.  
He turned around and threw her robe on a nearby table, the loose piece of cloth draping over the table like a table cover.

He grinned wickedly and dropped his pants, causing the Tauren to elicit a bewildered gasp. He cast yet another enchantment upon his manhood, and in a few seconds the semi-hard member had grown enormously bigger. It poked and rubbed against the Taurens thigh, leaving a small trail of precum on her fur.

"You can either repay me my way, or you can go to jail with the Wretched."

Mahni gulped, eyeing the large cock before her with a slight tinge of curiosity mixed with fear. It was big, only a tiny bit bigger than the average Tauren, but still big. After a bit of deliberation she finally agreed. She did NOT want to go to prison with the Wretched.

"What must I do?" she asked, head bowed, big brown eyes staring at the head of the mans cock. It looked as if it was mocking her predicament.

"Get down on your knees first, bovine."

Mahni gritted her teeth and sank down to her knees, careful not to allow the man's dick to poke her eye out as it slapped against her face. Looking up at him, she grunted as he pressed his dick against her mouth. Opening her mouth, she allowed the Blood Elf to push the first few inches of his cock into her. He slid it in slowly over her long tongue, enjoying the warmth of her mouth and the roughness of her wet tongue over his shaft. Grabbing her small horns, he thrust his hips forward, pushing his cock down her throat until it would go no farther. He glimpsed a look down at the stuffed Tauren. She had taken as much of his cock into her mouth as she could and her lips were stretched painfully around his thick girth.

Mahni's nostrils flared wildly as she struggled to breathe around the huge meat shoved down her throat. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to back off from his dick, but his hands were held tightly onto her horns and forcing her head down onto his shaft.  
She felt the elf's cock slide out of her mouth, trailing drool and precum and coating her furry black muzzle with their fluids. She gasped for breath, taking in large gulps of air as her breasts heaved up and down, her bright pink nipples erect and in direct contrast to her furry-white chest.

"Ready? Breaks over," he said, forcing his cock past her soft lips and back into her mouth. "Your turn to work this time."

Mahni swallowed before sliding her head forward upon his shaft, licking it over with her slimy warm tongue as its length past further and further into her gullet. Placing her hands on his pale thighs she started to increase her pace, allowing the tip of his cock to hit the back of her throat before leaning back and then forward again. As she began to grow accustomed to the pace at which she was sucking on this man's dick she pulled back her hands from his thighs and placed them in her lap. This allowed the Blood Elf enchanter to glimpse her bouncing jugs as she sucked him off.

Swallowing a pool of saliva and precum that had gathered in her mouth, she started to deepthroat him, letting his manhood slide down her throat. Thylos abruptly grasped her hair and closed his eyes, yanking her head farther down onto his dick before exploding inside of her mouth. He shot rope after rope of his hot cum in her mouth and down her throat before pulling out and firing more of his sticky cum onto her furred face, plastering it with his semen.

Mahni swallowed the loads he had deposited in her mouth and grimaced, disgusted with him and herself for doing such vile acts.

"What's wrong, don't like milk?" he asked, a smug look on his face.

"Very funny," she snapped, cum sticking to her fur and dripping onto her huge bust.

"Now onto the fun part. Why don't you go and bend over that table?"

"What, why?" she asked, fear once again crawling it's way into her.

"Oh you didn't think we were finished yet did you? Now bend over, cow."

Mahni muttered a curse before dragging herself over to the table and bending over it, face planted on her robe which the Elf had thrown onto the table earlier. She felt his roaming hands caress her rear, squeezing and slapping the lightly furred rump. Biting her lip, she closed her eyes, preparing herself for what she knew was to come.

Thylos grabbed her hips and pressed the tip of his bulbous head against the Tauren's pink opening, causing her to let out a sharp squeal that was half muffled by the robe pressed against her face. Taking hold of her swaying tail, and with one hand on her firm ass, he pushed himself in farther until his large pulsing cock was hilted in her constricting cunt. Squeezing her tail tight, he rolled his hips and pushed against her, his heavy balls pressed against her furred body.

Mahni shook and quivered violently underneath the man, gasping as pleasure shot through her while simultaneously trying not to moan or voice her burning pleasure. Her hands gripped the robe on the table and her nostrils flared as she struggled for air.

"Having fun?" he asked, withdrawing his cock from her snatch until only his head remained inside her.

"N-no. Of course not!"

"Don't lie, little cow." He gripped her ass tightly with one hand and pulled her tail back roughly with the other, forcing her ass back towards him while at the same time thrusting forward into her. Mahni groaned for the first time, her face melting into a look of undeniable pleasure as a bit of drool began to leak out of her mouth.

"See? You love it!"

Thylos gave her pink snatch a few more hard thrusts before pulling out of her ravaged wet pussy and grinning.

Mahni sighed and started to lift herself up, but was quickly shoved back down onto the table.

"What are you-" she was cut off as she felt the head of his cock press against her puckered star and slowly push in until his mushroom-like head was buried inside of her ass.

"No not there! Please stop!" she gasped, pain shooting through her.

"Don't worry, in a little bit you'll be begging for me to fuck your ass until you pass out."

Thylos grabbed her ass and spread her cheeks before thrusting his hips forward. He started to rut into her, his huge cock stretching the tiny hole to its limits. The ring of her asshole was stretched as wide as it could possibly go by the time his balls were pressed against her recently fucked pussy.

Mahni screamed, eyes wide as an intense wave of pain mixed with fiery pleasure raced through her tight body. She struggled to twist her head back to look at him, panting and groaning. The pain started to subside as he started to thrust in and out of her asshole, and in its place pleasure just an intense started to flow through her.

"I shouldn't be enjoying this," she moaned, lust starting to fill her eyes.

"I told you you would love my cock!" Thylos exclaimed as he started to hump wildly into her. His cum-filled balls slapped against the Tauren's wet pussy lips as his dick was drilled and pounded into her ass at amazing speeds. He leaned back, still rutting into her, and placed his index finger on Mahni's ass.  
Muttering something and grabbing her hips tightly, the tip of his finger caught on fire. He traced the words 'S','L', and 'U' into her ass before her body finally realized that it was being branded. Struggling, she tried to get away, but his hand held her down as he inscribed the last word onto her ass; 'T'. He had branded the word SLUT onto the Tauren woman's furry white ass. Mahni threw up her head and let out a loud shriek. The feeling of this mans cock pounding into her ass as it was painfully branded sent her over the edge. A shock raced through her body and she quaked and quivered as her pussy squirted it's precious juices out onto the Elf's balls and thighs. Arching her back, she cried out as a stream of milk streamed out of her nipples and onto herself and the table, staining her robe. She went limp, her large breasts mashed against the table and leaking milk. Her scrambled brain struggled to regain its wits and her exhausted body felt every vibration as Thylos continued to hammer his cock into her mercilessly.

"I didn't know Tauren women actually produced milk!" he laughed.

Mahni said nothing, as she was in no condition to do so. Her long pink tongue lolled out of her mouth as she panted and her head was planted against the table. Another stream of milk shot out of her nipples as one of Thylos' hands landed hard on her ass, leaving a painful stinging sensation.

Thylos grunted and groaned as his climax neared, hips pounding against her taut ass. He gripped her ass tightly with both hands, nails digging into her skin and even drawing blood. He pulled her ass towards him and buried his cock deep into her tight hole, bouncing her body forward with the force of his thrust. Groaning, he grasped her tail and pulled on it as he came inside of her, balls churning as his hot sticky cum surged out of his shaft and into her destroyed asshole. He pulled back on her tail, threatening to rip it out as he thrust into her again, cum splashing out of her ass. He shot another load into her before pulling out and draping her tail in strings of his sticky cum. He gave her ass another slap before wiping his dick on her fur and collapsing in a chair.

"You can grab your robe and leave now."

Mahni closed her mouth and pushed herself up with her hands, steadying herself, legs wobbling dangerously. She looked down at her disheveled robe on the table. It was stained with cum and milk, and it looked to be torn in multiple areas.

"It's ripped! You ripped my robe!" she shouted, tail swinging back and forth, cum flying off of it.

"Not my problem. Besides, you were the one that squirmed around so much ontop of it."

Mahni clenched her fists and stormed out, still naked and dripping in cum, robe flaying around behind her in her grip.

Thylos grinned and stood up, pulling up his pants right before another customer walked in. A little Goblin female.

"Hello! I've got the mats right here, but I was just wondering if tips were required. What with Kezan being blown up and all I'm not exactly the richest gal in Silvermoon."

Thylos grinned again, walking over to the little green creature and taking her mats.

"I'm sure we can work something out."


End file.
